dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
El TV Kadsre (disambiguation)/TV Listings/December 6 2019
El TV Kadsre 1 * 6:00am; '''Breakfast * '''9:00am; '''El TV Kadsre Morning News * '''10:00am; '''Infomercials * '''11:00am; '''Grand Designs Australia (G) * '''12:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre Midday News * '''1:00pm; '''Gardeners EK (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Back Roads (PG) * '''2:00pm; '''Parliament Question Time * '''2:55pm; '''You're Chef (G) * '''3:30pm; '''Border Patrol (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Coronation Street (PG) * '''5:00pm; '''1700 * '''6:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre News * '''6:30pm; '''Kiwi Kitchen (G) * '''7:00pm; '''Dr Phil (M) * '''8:00pm; '''800 * '''9:00pm; '''Posh Hotels (G) * '''10:00pm; '''El TV Kadsre Late News * '''10:30pm; '''Doc Martin (M) * '''11:30pm; '''The Business * '''11:50pm; '''National Press Club Address * '''12:50am; '''Project Blue Look (AO) * '''1:45am; '''Infomercials * '''5:30am; '''El TV Kadsre Early Morning News (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 2 * '''6:00am; '''In Touch with Charles Stanley * '''7:00am; '''The Open University on El TV Kadsre 2 * '''9:30am; El TV Kadsre Education ** 9:30am; '''English File ** '''9:50am; '''Scene ** '''10:05am; '''English Express ** '''10:25am; '''Landmark Shorts * '''10:35am; '''EKIT2LRN * '''3:00pm; Gethers ** 3:00pm; '''The ZhuZhus (G) ** '''3:15pm; '''Planet Sketch (G) * '''3:30pm; '''World Cafe Asia (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Talking Pictures: Fred Astarie and Ginger Rogers (PG) * '''5:00pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''Top Hat (1935) (G) * '''6:45pm; '''El Kadsre Extras * '''7:45pm; '''Metanomics * '''8:10pm; '''Rural Delivery * '''8:35pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''9:00pm; El TV Kadsre Sports: '''The FA Cup - MOTD Live * '''11:00pm; '''Hanna (AV) * '''11:55pm; '''El Kadsre's Remote Islands * '''12:25am; '''El TV Kadsre Learning Zone * '''2:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 * '''5:30am; '''Impact for Life El TV Kadsre 3 * '''6:00pm; '''Invader Zim (M) * '''6:15pm; '''Invader Zim (M) * '''6:30pm; '''Uncle (M) * '''7:00pm; '''21 Guns (AV) * '''8:00pm; '''Hot Ones (PG) * '''8:25pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''8:30pm; El TV Kadsre Movies: '''The Equalizer (2014) (AV) * '''11:15pm; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''11:20pm; '''New Zealand Today (AO) * '''11:45pm; '''The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon (M) * '''12:45am; '''Angry Video Game Nerd (AV) * '''1:10am; '''Angry Kid (AO) * '''1:15am; '''Rage (AO) * '''5:00am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6pm) El TV Kadsre 4 * '''6:00pm; Think About It ** 6:00pm; '''Biz Kid$ © ** '''6:30pm; '''Dogs TV © * '''7:00pm; '''World News Tonight * '''7:30pm; '''Beyond 100 Days (G) * '''8:00pm; '''Wild Weather (G) * '''9:00pm; '''Horizon * '''10:00pm; El TV Kadsre 4 Doco Fridays: '''Coldplay: Everday Life - Live in Concert * '''12:05am; '''Deutschland 86 (M) (Germany) * '''1:05am; '''El TV Kadsre 24 (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 5 * '''6:00am; '''TVNZ 1 Breakfast (New Zealand) * '''9:00am; '''JapaNews 24 (Japan) * '''9:30am; '''Infomericals * '''11:00am; '''Good Mythical Morning (G) * '''11:30am; '''Analog Trip (G) (South Korea) * '''12:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News Midday (New Zealand) * '''12:30pm; '''Judge Faith (PG) * '''1:00pm; '''Moco's Kitchen (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Hotel del Luna (PG) (South Korea) * '''2:30pm; '''Could You Survive The Movies (PG) * '''3:00pm; ETVKPS ** 3:00pm; '''Bananas in Pyjamas (P) ** '''3:10pm; '''Pingu (P) ** '''3:15pm; '''Paw Patrol © * '''3:25pm; ETVKK ** 3:25pm; '''The Minimighty Kids (G) ** '''3:40pm; '''Make It Pop (G) ** '''4:05pm; '''After School Club * '''5:00pm; '''Te Karere (New Zealand) * '''5:30pm; '''JapaNews 24 (Japan) * '''6:00pm; '''TVNZ 1 News (New Zealand) * '''7:00pm; '''TVNZ Seven Sharp (New Zealand) * '''7:30pm; '''Terrace House: Tokyo 2019-2020 (PG) (Japan) * '''8:30pm; El TV Kadsre 5 Friday Premiere Movies: '''Viper Club (2019) (AV) * '''10:30pm; '''TVNZ 1 News Tonight (New Zealand) * '''11:00pm; '''Trailer Park Boys (AO) * '''11:30pm; '''It's Japan, Man! (PG) * '''12:00am; '''One Piece Uncut (M) * '''12:30am; '''Rage * '''5:30am; '''News 5 (Singapore) ETVKK * '''6:00am; '''Being Ian (G) * '''6:25am; '''Gargoyles (PG) * '''6:50am; '''Star Wars Resistance (G) * '''7:05am; '''World of Quest (G) * '''7:20am; '''Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat (G) * '''7:35am; '''Go Away Unicorn! (G) * '''7:50am; '''Arthur (G) * '''8:05am; ETVKK Jr. ** 8:05am; '''Lazy Lucy © ** '''8:10am; '''Postman Pat © ** '''8:25am; '''PB&J Otter (G) (Episode 31: The Ice Moose) ** '''8:50am; '''TroTro (P) ** '''8:55am; '''Floral Magician Mary Bell © ** '''9:20am; '''Angelina Ballerina (G) * '''9:30am; El TV Kadsre Education ** 9:30am; '''For The Juniors ** '''9:45am; '''Words and Pictures Plus ** '''10:00am; '''English Express ** '''10:20am; '''BrainWash ** '''10:30am; '''Landmark Shorts ** '''10:55am; '''Magic Letters * '''11:10am; '''Heartland (PG) * '''12:00pm; '''Odd Squad (G) * '''12:15pm; '''Hank Zipzer (G) * '''12:45pm; '''Mech-X4 (G) * '''1:10pm; '''The Loud House (G) * '''1:25pm; '''The Town Called Panic (G) * '''1:30pm; '''Camp Lakebottom (G) * '''1:45pm; '''ALF: The Animated Series (G) * '''2:10pm; '''Mysticons (G) * '''2:35pm; '''Thunderbirds (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Fanimals © * '''4:00pm; '''After School Club * '''5:00pm; '''ETVKK Live * '''6:00pm; '''Good Mythical Morning (G) * '''6:30pm; '''Home and Away (PG) * '''7:00pm; '''The Red Green Show (PG) * '''7:30pm; '''The Mandalorian (PG) * '''8:00pm; '''Ginx The First Hour * '''9:00pm; '''How Clumsy You Are, Miss Ueno (M) * '''9:30pm; '''Kevin Spencer (M) * '''10:00pm; '''Shortland Street (M) * '''10:30pm; '''Wellington Paranormal (PG) * '''11:00pm; '''Seinfeld (M) * '''11:30pm; '''Father Ted (M) * '''12:05am; '''Rage on ETVKK (M) * '''3:00am; '''Only Fools and Horses (PG) * '''3:30am; '''13 Reasons Why (M) * '''4:15am; '''The Transformers (G) * '''4:40am; '''Unikitty (G) * '''4:55am; '''RWBY Chibi (G) * '''5:00am; '''SpongeBob SquarePants (G) * '''5:15am; '''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat (G) * '''5:30am; '''Toad Patrol (G) * '''5:55am; ETVKK Jr. ** 5:55am; '''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! © (until at 6:10am) ETVKPS * '''6:00am; '''The Lil' Bits * '''6:25am; '''Something Special * '''6:45am; '''Baby Jake * '''7:00am; '''Twirlywoos * '''7:10am; '''Mio Mao * '''7:15am; '''Elmo The Musical * '''7:30am; '''Bitz and Bob * '''7:40am; '''Peppa Pig * '''7:45am; '''ABC Galaxy * '''8:05am; '''Sesame Street * '''8:35am; '''Justin's House * '''9:00am; '''Tee and Mo * '''9:10am; '''Yakka Dee! * '''9:15am; '''YooHoo to The Rescue * '''9:30am; '''LOL Surprises * '''9:35am; '''Octonauts * '''9:45am; '''Postman Pat * '''10:00am; '''Tiki Tour * '''10:25am; '''Harry The Rabbit * '''10:30am; '''Teletubbies * '''10:45am; '''Pingu * '''10:50am; '''PonPonJump! * '''11:15am; '''Pablo * '''11:25am; '''Maya The Bee * '''11:40am; '''Chole's Closet * '''11:55am; '''My First * '''12:05pm; '''Elmo's World * '''12:30pm; '''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * '''12:55pm; '''My World Kitchen * '''1:10pm; '''Bob The Builder * '''1:25pm; '''Biggleton * '''1:35pm; '''Ryan's Mystery Playdate * '''2:00pm; '''Numberblocks * '''2:05pm; '''Maisy * '''2:15pm; '''Play School * '''2:45pm; '''Blue's Clues and You * '''3:10pm; '''The Baby Club * '''3:25pm; '''Mio Mao * '''3:30pm; '''Dino Dana * '''3:55pm; '''Hey Duggee * '''4:00pm; '''Gigglebiz * '''4:20pm; '''Pingu * '''4:25pm; '''Grace's Amazing Machines * '''4:40pm; '''Waffle the Wonder Dog * '''4:55pm; '''Zoom Zim Zam * '''5:20pm; '''Go Jetters * '''5:30pm; '''Swashbuckle * '''5:55pm; '''Peppa Pig * '''6:00pm; '''Moon and Me * '''6:20pm; '''In The Night Garden * '''6:50pm; '''ETVKPS Bedtime Stories * '''7:00pm; '''Close (until at 6am) El TV Kadsre 4K * '''6:00am; Kidzone 4K ** The which ETVKPS and ETVKK Jr. program airs at 6am to 3pm. * '''3:00pm; '''The Comic Box (PG) * '''3:30pm; '''Classic Restos (G) * '''4:00pm; '''Songwriters Across El Kadsre (G) * '''4:30pm; '''Mitre 10 DIY Rescue (G) * '''5:25pm; '''Meet The Locals * '''5:30pm; '''The Saint of Fire (M) * '''6:15pm; '''Upgrade Story (G) * '''6:40pm; '''Shelf Life (G) * '''7:05pm; '''Coast (G) * '''7:55pm; '''Meet The Locals * '''8:00pm; El TV Kadsre 4K Friday Feature: '''Children of The Revolution (1996) (M) * '''9:50pm; '''Drop Dead Donkey (PG) * '''10:15pm; '''Triple J 4K (M) * '''11:15pm; '''EK Directs * '''11:25pm; '''Queer Nation (M) * '''11:55pm; '''Close (until at 6am) Category:El TV Kadsre Category:TV listings Category:2019